


Secrets of the Tides

by LazlosLulls



Series: Tidal Waves [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle in the Sky vibes, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Espionage, Evil Lotor (Voltron), F/M, Implied Murder, Prosthetic Limb, Selkies, Witch Allura (Voltron), and unfortunately no swashbucking or swordfights, drunk people being funny, easily guessed plot twists, feat. various synonyms for the Ocean, it's a vague multicultural group of islands, sea witch allura to be specific, so it matters but doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Shiro was caught sneaking aboard the ship Sincline. He has to find proof of its Captain’s evil doings, or else Lotor would rule the Islands with an iron fist. He finds a hidden friend to help him, but will that be enough to save them both?





	Secrets of the Tides

**Secrets of the Tides**

Shiro thought that after Zarkon's attempt at an Empire, it would be over. His time captaining the great ship Black Lion into battle would change to ferrying the good people around. His lifetime of adventure on the high seas would wind down. He could retire after fifteen, maybe twenty years of sailor life, he was still young. Then settle on the coast with a husband, or a wife if they’ll have him. Shiro was sure even if he never found the love of his life, he’d still have his friends.

But like the sea, the Islands he called home didn't calm easily.

A man who claimed to be the son of Zarkon with an Altean witch, had dreams of power over the world. He was a fine talker, slyly gaining the favor of the Islands after Zarkon left them weakened. There were several incidents involving him or his crew, but no one could come forward. There was no proof Lotor had done anything, aside from parading his fleet of ships and loyal generals through guarded ports without objections. But with that much power to one man, who kept changing his moods like the tide, it's too much for Shiro to stand. He knew that it was a matter of time before he did something that can’t be undone.

But there needed to be proof.

While he and his friends investigated, they found someone close to Lotor who agreed with Shiro’s judgement. They sent Shiro letters from the main ship, Sincline, by way of street mice. It was a testament to the half Galran’s treatment of his crew that their contact never gave their name, only valuable intelligence.

With his mole in place, Shiro was able to board Sincline during a supply stop, knowing where they’ll be headed. The plan was to retrieve proof of Lotor’s machinations, then steal a rowboat and leave as quickly as possible. The Red Lion, the fastest ship Shiro had, would be sailing right behind Sincline and he would be picked up either at an Island or by the ship itself.

He got onto the ship, which was easy enough. Sneaking around was harder. He knocked out a few guards, but was overpowered and thrown into the brig.

Lotor appeared soon after. He was a thin man, with sharp, poison yellow eyes from his father and dark skin and white hair from his supposed mother. He walked with a gait not unlike a mainlander nobleman, spoke and switched between politics and sailor’s tongue as easy as breathing. “Captain Takashi Shirogane, I presume? I didn’t know you were coming. I would’ve made a better welcoming party.”

Shiro’s eye throbbed, he could feel it bruising. “I think they did well enough.”

“One of my father’s lowest crewmembers took out nearly half of mine.” He sniffed, “you can’t find good help these days.”

A quiet rage flooded his voice. “He was not my captain.”

“I suppose not.” Lotor paced. “Who told you we’d be docked here? It’s a prized secret.”

Shiro sat down and leaned against the wall. He folded his legs together, arranging his arms into a meditative pose. The noise of the crew above intensified. He breathed in and out, closing his eyes. It was a waiting game, now.

“I see. Stew all you like, it won’t change your fate.” Lotor’s voice was venomous.

Shiro heard the approaching footsteps. “So, a success?” a light voice asked.

“He won’t tell me where the rat is.” Lotor grumbled. A rattling sound shook his cell. Startled, Shiro opened his eyes. Lotor was smirking, fist on the metal grate. His face was marred with irritation.

The woman beside him was harder to read. She was Altean, dark skinned with eyes bluer than the midday sea. Wearing a sensible tunic and breeches with her hair bound in a simple white braid. A bottle of rum and a mug was in her hand. “What does it matter? You’ll find them soon.” She shrugged, pouring the drink and trying to give it to Lotor. “Have some fun! The girls already are!”

“I told you, we don’t let our guard down until everything is secure.”

“We practically do.” She shook the bottle, “And this vintage will go bad otherwise.”

He grunted and took them both from her, walking away. She watched Lotor until he went out of sight. Then she turned around to look at Shiro.

“Captain Shirogane?” she asked softly.

“That’s me, Miss.” he answered back.

The Altean’s eyes looked upon him. He felt like he was adrift, at the mercy of the vast ocean in her eyes. “The Altean island of Oriande sunk into the sea. The people on there never left. Where are they?”

A spark of anticipation bloomed in his chest. He replied, “They are home, because the sea is their home.” This was his contact, the person who had been writing the letters at her own risk. Shiro couldn’t help smiling, standing up to see his friend better.

Her brows furrowed, mouth turned into a frown, "I cannot believe you! Getting caught! You'll be too hurt to move!" She pulled the door open anyway.

“I’ve been through worse.” He assured her. “It’s worth it to meet you, Miss…”

“Allura. Now come quickly.” She grasped his hand and led him through the belly of the ship. “Even after the potion takes effect, he may still be paranoid enough to interrogate you further.”

The door into Lotor’s quarters was plain, similar to the others on the ship. Hidden in plain sight. Beyond it was a massive room, with a large desk piled high with maps, parchment, books and other trinkets. Shiro went first to a trunk against the back wall, and Allura opened the one next to it.

“Help me out, whatever he’s hiding, it's probably under this." Shiro pulled out a large sealskin cloak. He put it aside, not seeing her go quiet. For a few moments he dug in the papers, looking for suspicious details. "Allura? Is there anything you can see on your side?" Shiro looked up, finding the Altean had taken the sealskin, gazing at it.

It had beautiful craftsmanship, as far as Shiro saw it. Deep brown, with patches of white and unnatural blue dyed in. A good thickness for cold nights. He didn’t fully understand her fascination until she started to talk.

"...this was my father's. No one should have it." Her stare was ice cold. “He’d rather die than part with it.”

Shiro gulped, implication clear, dread crawling down his spine. He instead tried to distract her, talking while he searched. "Is it an Altean tradition, these cloaks? Lotor has a very interesting one in his office on land, it had patterns I’ve never seen before on a seal. He hung it up like was a tapestry, or a trophy, probably. That’s strange, right?”

"Very strange." She murmured. “We’re not meant to leave them for long.” Allura stroked the cloak, not lifting her face.

Shiro averted his eyes, suddenly feeling as if he was intruding on something personal. He focused on the desk; a mess of parchment, ink and quills. Shiro almost asked something else – is it a rite of passage? A mark of adulthood to hunt and skin something that perfectly? Before he saw something else that was unusual.

He picked up one of the wax seals. They were pieces of wood, the size of a paring knife, with carved designs on the bottom. A person would melt wax onto paper, then press the design into the wax and let it cool and harden. It would be used as an official signature. “These seals- they're all made from Galran wood.” He looked at the bottom, finding the different designs of the Islands. “That doesn't grow on Balmera, or Olkari. These are forgeries. He’s been using them to pass through the checkpoints. He could use them to pass any law he wants, even pardon any criminal.”

That snapped Allura out of her trance. "How are you going to smuggle them out? The rowboats are being guarded, now he knows you’re on board. Did you bring a bag?" irritation colored her voice.

He didn’t mind the bite in her words. Anger was good for now, kept her sharp and fighting. He doesn’t know what he could do to comfort her if she started to cry. “No. But I brought something better.” Shiro removed his jacket and shirt. Crossed over his chest were some belts, connected to his right shoulder. He unclipped it smoothly, placing the hollow prosthetic on the table. "As I said. I've been through worse. Can you help me pack?"

She swallowed, rolling the seals with some incriminating papers up tight. They packed as many as they could in the hollow bicep and forearm. “I’m sorry.” Her gaze lingered at the space where his shoulder ended. Countless scars twisted around his chest.

Shiro noticed. "It's fine." Staring didn’t affect him too much anymore. He smoothly put his prosthetic on, guiding her to fix the belts. The shirt hid everything, and she buttoned up the front of his jacket. "...thank you." He tried to avert his eyes at the simple, intimate gesture.

"Thank me again when this is all over." She pulled her father’s cloak over her shoulders, then grabbed his arm. She walked fast, tugging him along through the halls.

They heard the loud stomping of the crew above. "Where will you be?" His voice carried over her ears. "After they make port we will arrest the crew. I can take you with me now, your letters can prove-”

"Don’t worry about me.” She said, opening the brig. He stepped inside, and she closed the deadbolt. “I have my own escape route.” They locked eyes through the bars, and he looked, because it might be the last time he saw her. Allura’s mouth was upturned, but her eyes were a storm.

She was so beautiful, and he knows he shouldn’t say it, but his mother always drove it in him to be polite, “Thank y-.”

A voice boomed from behind her. "Allura! What!" Lotor stumbled by, only seeing her hand on the latch. Allura froze, going deathly still. "Did that _rat_ really convince your _bleeding heart_ to let him go?"

Shiro frowned, directing his appropriate rage at the Captain. Lotor looked unsteady, rocking to the beat of the ship. “No, just a little more, Princess, c’mon.” Shiro reached out, making his voice carry desperately, “There’s this beautiful constellation I can show you, just let me out.”

“Stars? _That’s_ what’s got you besotted?” The Captain stomped over, pushing Shiro’s hand aside. He absolutely stunk of rum, "How much did you even drink, girl?" if it weren’t such a dire situation, Shiro would have laughed at such a drunk man being so concerned.

Allura’s tension melted like a glacier in the sun. She swayed, putting a dreamy smile on, "Just a teensy tiny few…mugs.” The Altean giggled, pinching her fingers together. “He called me a Princess! I wonder what that means? He says such funny words too. Cons-stel_lay_-shuns.”

Lotor blinked, mind failing him. "Foolish girl! The prisoner - can't be outside the prison! Then he'd be the free-inor!" His yellow eyes focused on her shoulders, where she left the cloak, "how’d he smuggle that?" He reached a hand over and Allura swayed again pressing herself against the other wall. Lotor overdid it, tripping and falling down.

Allura caught his eye, smiling again. "Whoops! Oh my stars!" she pulled him up roughly. “That isn’t your bed!” They moved together, Lotor rambling and Allura responding in kind, until they were out of Shiro’s sight.

He settled down, sitting against the wall. Allura didn’t come back. A guard appeared at the door. There wasn’t anything he could do. At least he got the seals out of Lotor’s hands. That would delay whatever plans he had. His thoughts turned to his friend. She had Lotor’s trust. She could rip through Lotor’s life like a hurricane, Shiro knew it. She just needed an opportunity. Feeling strangely satisfied, he let the ship’s rocking lull him to an uneasy rest.

The morning came, bleak and weary. Lotor came and pulled him out of his cell, dragging him up onto the deck. Shiro blinked, looking at the horizon. There were no familiar sails. No islands in sight. Just Lotor and his crew, but there were less than he remembered.

The Captain laughed forcefully. “You thought your little spy knew all of the answers? We’re far from anywhere the Black Lion could be! You won’t find land unless you reach the bottom of the sea!”

“What about the Code?” Shiro asked.

“Leaving you on a deserted island - that's for proper sailors. You're less than a whole man, even! The ocean will do." They bound his feet together, so he could barely walk.

Allura had appeared, suddenly from below. She was dressed differently, hair in another style of braid. A mottled sealskin cloak was on her shoulders, covering her layered dress. In her hands was her father’s cloak. Her face was inscrutable.

Lotor noticed. "What sort of mess are you wearing?"

She answered, "If we are to have a funeral, I must perform the rites.” Allura lifted the cloak to her lips, mumbling something Shiro couldn’t hear. She rushed up, putting it on his shoulders.

Lotor sneered, "He does not deserve it! He isn't our blood, Allura." The Captain reached and yanked it off of Shiro, making him stumble.

"If he proves himself, it's worth far more than blood." She narrowed her eyes. “It’s not under your control.” She stooped and cast the sealskin back over Shiro.

His head swam in confusion. Yes, it was waterproof, but it’s not fit for him, it would merely be dead weight. He knew he didn’t deserve this much fuss over his passing. He’d accepted it a long time ago.

Lotor’s booming voice broke his thoughts. "I have the blood of the Galra. I command over the lands. It is my birthright. I have the blood of Altea. I rule the seas.”

Allura flinched, and he felt a wave of anger flow from her. "The Altean in you would never allow you to speak that." she said harshly.

Lotor smirked. "I am stronger than your fairytales, Allura."

"We are _of the sea_, Lotor! We do not rule its tides, or waves, or storms. It is what I am, it is what you are, and we do not control it."

“You question my authority?” he waved his hands, and the crew grabbed her by both arms. “You’ll go with him.”

“Then to the sea I shall return.” She vowed.

If it affected him, Lotor didn’t show it. He merely shoved them to the plank. Far past where anyone could hear them.

Shiro looked again to the horizon. There wasn’t anyone or anything in sight. Panic arose in his chest. “Was this your escape plan?” he hissed.

“We’re nearby the smuggler’s stopover island. Due east, away from the sun.” she said calmly. “You can swim, yes?”

He scoffed. “You’re asking this _now_?” She neatly avoided the question, he would realize later.

“Can’t exactly ask in the water. Follow my lead.” She grabbed his jacket, then leaned both of them over the edge, diving together. They hit the water headfirst, and his vision blurred, going dark in the depths of the ocean.

Allura disappeared from his sight.

He felt his legs lock up and his arm go numb from the cold. Something darted out of the corner of his eye. Allura? He shook his head. He needs to keep moving. He swam, kicking his legs like they were a single fin. She was going to be fine. She told him she had an escape plan. He needs to trust that. 

In front of him was a seal, with brown and white spots, darting ahead of him. He took it as a sign. Shiro breached the waves, making sure the sun was at his back. His arm was numb, but he felt like he was making good time. Soon the sea floor rose up to meet him. Shiro beached himself, the warm sand a relief. He reached out, but something was wrong.

Where he felt his only hand, it was a fin. A clawed, brown seal fin. He yelped, but heard a bark. Sea magic? He’s heard of people being enchanted into marine life, as a curse. Or they were born into it. How was this possible? Was this going to be permanent? Shiro looked around the island.

The mottled seal was back. It shuffled close, barking oddly when he tried to roll away. It slapped a fin to its chest, and suddenly the skin parted. Imperceptibly, magically, Allura rose out of her skin.

She looked over at him and giggled, "Shiro, do you really not understand?" She put her hand under his chin, and he felt his skin shift, parting as the cloak was lifted.

At once he felt the sun on his face and smiled at her. It was a temporary enchantment, he realized. She was a fabled Selkie, born with a seal skin that she could use to transform herself. He just borrowed her father’s cloak for a while. Shiro tried to move, but could only wiggle. "Ugh. My legs are still tied." He cast the cloak to the side, looking down on his body. He was completely soaked in seawater, clothes itching. He twisted his prosthetic thumb and pulled out a knife.

"Let me help." Allura came closer, using her hands to lift the rope and cut.

After a moment of relief, Shiro took in his surroundings. "Hey." He frowned. "Why are you dry?"

She snorted. "I suppose it's because this cloak is mine. Yours may need some tailoring done."

Something strange twisted in his chest at that. But he pushed it down, smiling instead. “Thank you.” Shiro stood up stretching. “So. Smuggler’s Isle?” he looked out at the small, bare island. If they had the time, he could show her Rolo’s hidden cache of goods.

“It’s the closest rest point Lotor steered us to. I’m sorry I gave your friends the wrong information.”

“It’s Lotor’s fault.” He assured her. That’s not worth fretting over. Shiro picked up the cloak, gently brushing the sand off of it. He can’t tell anyone he’d been magicked. Shiro’s mind worked out a plausible scenario. “We can swing by Olkarian, Klaizap owes me a favor. We can borrow a small fishing boat, claim it’s yours, and then meet up with everyone at the Garrison port.”

Allura hummed, “So I’m merely a passing fisherwoman who caught a handsome drowning man in her net?”

“Yes.” If anyone knew what had happened, it would end horribly. Allura would be tried as a witch, and while she was one, it wasn’t right. She didn’t use her talents for evil.

“Sounds reasonable enough.” She suddenly averted her eyes, “Do you think there is room in your crew for someone like me?”

“Someone who lied to their Captain for months, poisoned her crew mates, even consorted with street urchins _and_ the disabled?” he said, aghast, “You’re in good company, Miss!” Shiro laughed, clapping his hand on her shoulder. He stilled, looking at her honestly. “The magic you have, it’s just a part of you, like my hand. I trust that you’re not going to harm anyone with it.”

Allura nodded, tension gone. “I’m glad we have nothing to worry about. Olkarion is in that direction.” She pointed across the island. “Let’s get moving!”

They walked along the beach, then transformed and tore through the waves, onward, to a happier future.

**The End**

**-**

**Notes:**

I wanted selkie Allura ok? And it got out of hand. A lot more out of hand than you see here. I guess this counts as Monstober too?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
